<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Falling Feels like Flying by thecaptainspeaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986018">When Falling Feels like Flying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainspeaks/pseuds/thecaptainspeaks'>thecaptainspeaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Falling In Love, Raylla, morally gray characters doing morally gray things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainspeaks/pseuds/thecaptainspeaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were three things Scylla Ramshorn had not counted on: joining the Spree, joining the military, and meeting Raelle Collar.</p>
<p>The events of MFS from Scylla's perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Controlled Descent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to do a character study of this morally gray witch, so here y'all go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>One Year Ago</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room is small and dirty, dingy in the way that most cheap roadside motels are. Everything feels like there’s a layer of grit and grime that’s never been fully cleaned. There’s a pungent smell coming from the bathroom, and the low whining hum from the bedside lamp is just present enough to be irritating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla didn’t care. Couldn’t, really. She hadn’t eaten in days, was too scared to stop before now. In case they were following. In case they found her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what did that matter now? Her parents were gone. All she had left was what she stuffed into her breakaway bag‒ a few pieces of clothes, a book, and enough money for this shitty motel room for one night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat on the bed, too tired to worry about being found since she stopped running. The door was locked and warded and the window spelled to show an empty room, but she had the blinds drawn shut anyway. She stared at the vending machine chocolate muffin in her hand, the plastic crinkling sharp in her ear. Starving, but no appetite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to scream. To sleep. To cry, but there were no more tears. Not now, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A memory from that day tried to surface and she shoved it down, hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered if they’d been buried. They were witches after all, her mother and father and the rest, and they deserved at least that amount of decency from the military.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Join the military and die in battle, or run and die free. If you’re gonna die baby girl, at least do it fighting for yourself and not them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With her mother’s words echoing in her head she swallowed the lump in her throat and set the muffin aside. Her stomach grumbled in protest but she couldn’t bring herself to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You need to, sweetheart. You can’t keep running on an empty stomach. Eat, shower, and then get some sleep. You’ve got to take care of yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was her father’s gentle voice in her head. Her eyes prickled with tears that wouldn’t come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What good is freedom when all it is is running away?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought numbly as she stripped down. As long as witches ran from service instead of fighting for change there would be no true freedom for them. Only fear, and tyranny, and death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hot water and steam helped bring her back into her body. She shut her eyes, allowing the sensation of the water flowing down her skin to ground her. She needed a plan; running blind was only going to wear her out and down until the Seekers caught up with her again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When the medal shows up, don’t say the words.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last month, she turned eighteen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave the room and shut the door so it can’t follow you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last week, her mother prepared her for what was to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll fizzle out eventually, but only if it can’t sense your presence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four days ago, her parents were killed. There was no possible way to prepare her for that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow is Conscription Day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> Conscription Day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would be easier to accept it. Say the words, join the army. Be sent off to war and die for a cause that wasn’t hers. So many other witches had done it before, so why shouldn’t she?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would be a slap in the face of her parent’s sacrifice, and in that of the other witches and housers who died at the Seeker’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They saw them coming. Felt the wind stir with storm winds on a day that was supposed to be bright and sunny. They’d been through this before and lived to run another day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time was different. These Seekers meant business.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their safe house was a cabin in the woods owned by housers her parents knew. Another family was there, with twins, aged five years old. Like her parents, they wanted a world where witches were free to choose. A world where their son and daughter didn’t have to die for nothing. Like her parents, they chose to be dodgers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her parents told her to take her breakaway bag and run to safety while they went to warn the other family, who was out at the nearby lake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go with you,” she pleaded as they ushered her out the cabin’s backdoor. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No baby girl, I’m sorry. It’s too dangerous. We’ll regroup at our designated spot. We love you,” her mother said, planting a hard kiss at her hairline. “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door shut in front of her face. She stood there and stared at it, stunned and dismayed that it was happening again. Then she turned and ran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla was well into the woods when the sky darkened and the wind started. Voices rose in the distance, and then a tornado was whipping through the clearing towards the lake and cabin. She stifled a sob and kept running, blinking her tears away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their designated spot was the trailhead of a park a mile and a half from the cabin. She waited in the top branches of a tree, having climbed up in it to hide. An hour passed with no sign of either family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then three more, and dusk fell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she crept back to the safe house the next morning, her worst fears were confirmed. The cabin was obliterated. No signs of survivors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla shuddered, her mind coming back to the present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Worth it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not worth it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. Which was it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla turned to look in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was fogged up. Not from the shower steam anymore, but from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue balloon</span>
  </em>
  <span> hovering just under its surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DO YOU SEEK JUSTICE?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fog evaporated and the balloon blew on the mirror, again asking, </span>
  <b>DO YOU SEEK JUSTICE?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla swallowed. She’d heard of these balloons, what they stood for. She took a shaky breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE WAY OUT, IS IN. THE WAY OVER, IS UNDER.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brows furrowed in confusion. “What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JOIN THE ARMY.</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She inhaled sharply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LET THEM TRAIN YOU. LET THEM MAKE YOU POWERFUL.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart pounded in her chest. The Spree wanted her to join the military. It had to be a sick joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>YOU WILL GET YOUR JUSTICE.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BUT FIRST YOU MUST TRUST US.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla looked around the bathroom. Peeling wallpaper. A rusty faucet and tub stained with yellow and brown. Cobwebs in the corners. That awful, awful smell. She wouldn’t be here now if her parents were alive. They would be alive, if not for the military and its policy of forced conscription. So would the other family. So would those twins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five years old, and then gone like that. Like they were nothing. To the Seekers, to the military, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A fire lit low in her stomach, flaming up into her chest until it engulfed her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and looked at the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I have to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Present Day</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The midmorning sun was bright and cheerful as the busses pulled around the front of the main building. One by one the new recruits shuffled off of them. Some looked around at their new surroundings with wonder, others with apparent nervousness. A handful just looked bored.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several second years were clustered on the steps and surrounding greens giving the new Conscription crop a curious once-over. Someone made a joke and her friends laughed. Others made appraisals in hushed tones, placing bets as they scanned the newbies being ushered into the auditorium hall for their rousing first day speech by General Alder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla stood at the top of the main building’s steps, leaning casually on its stone edifice. Her gaze was sharper than most, lingering on each face until she thought she’d missed her mark. Wait, there, a flash of short blonde hair in the crowd. It disappeared into the auditorium hall before she could really see the girl’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. She’ll have to scout the new recruits out later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their first contact, the Spree trained her how to mask her identity in flames. When she could do that without thinking, practically second nature, they told her to wait. Be patient. Her time would come when she’d be needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, a month ago, her test came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WE HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT</b>
  <span>, the balloon had puffed. </span>
  <b>BUT FIRST YOU MUST PROVE YOUR LOYALTY.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was given a date and time. The day of, she was given an address off base.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DO THIS, </b>
  <span>said the Spree, </span>
  <b>AND WE WILL HAVE ANOTHER TASK FOR YOU.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she went. The address was a factory, and one would never know just by looking at it that it was a Spree hotspot. She went in empty handed and came back out with a balloon, an assignment, and a hard ball of bile in her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was one thing to agree with their ideals, one thing to know witches deserve better, deserve a fearless equality with humans on their own terms. But actively taking those human lives was something else entirely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at the balloon hovering in the backseat, a quiet sense of ominous dread radiating from it. She shifted the car into gear and pressed the cigarette lighter to her forehead. The familiar tingling feeling engulfed her head as her face shifted to a borrowed one. White knuckles gripped the steering wheel as she did her best to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, steeling her will against chickening out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could do this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eggs to make omelets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prove herself worthy to the cause.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope her parents would be proud of her fighting for not just herself, but other witches as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope it will all be worth it in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another balloon appeared in her mirror that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>YOUR NEXT TASK</b>
  <span>, it breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla felt her heart speed up in anticipation. They were happy with what happened at the mall. She had passed her test. And she didn’t vomit in the front seat of her car afterwards like she thought she would.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Why does it not feel like a victory?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THERE IS A NEW RECRUIT.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SHE WILL BE POWERFUL.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SHE WILL BE USEFUL.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LURE HER TO US.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, as an afterthought:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SHE IS GAY.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla’s eyebrow quirked, a cocky grin on her face. That opened up so many possibilities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>RAELLE COLLAR.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raelle Collar,” she said, trying the name out on her tongue. “Understood. I won’t let you down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SEE THAT YOU DON’T,</b>
  <span> and then the balloon was gone with the last puff of its breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course she’s drawn to the tornadoes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watches Raelle watch the whirlwinds, telling herself that it’s them and not Raelle making her so nervous. She’s ten feet behind her when the storms let up and the words are out of her mouth before she can lose her nerve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a freight train.” When Raelle didn’t react, she tried again. “Who knew wind could cut rock? Wouldn’t mind learning to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well with my luck I’ll end up a medic like my mom. Didn’t work out so well for her.” She turned to look at Scylla. “Shouldn’t you be in training?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s prettier up close. Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raelle turned away, a barely-there blush on her face as she bit her lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Medals.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of annoyance flooded Scylla at the interruption. The last thing she needed was their first interaction to end up a sour one because some War College bitches wanted to flex some authority. At least Raelle seemed more annoyed than upset, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were loads of fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I hear they do birthday parties.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla laughed; humor was one of the last things she expected out of Raelle, after all the recon she’d done the past couple of days. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raelle look down and bite her lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Walk you back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Got her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Scylla.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Raelle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raelle was charming, no doubt about it. But, it seemed, she was also easily charmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d had a rough outline of a plan formed since her order came in, and now with Raelle in front of her, dancing just outside her grasp, her plan was solidifying into something stronger. All she had to do was flirt a bit, throw some puppy dog eyes and suggestive touches at her, and she’d have Raelle Collar in the palm of her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take a lot of time spent with Raelle to see the boulder-sized chip on her shoulder. After disguising herself as a War College sophomore she slipped into the administrative building and helped herself to some personnel files. There wasn’t much there to be learned:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raelle was from the Chippewa Cession. Her mother, Willa, a medic like she’d said. Deceased. Her father, only one, still in the Cession. Alive. A handwritten note at the bottom of the page read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stubborn and apathetic. Doesn’t want to be here. Still mourning her mother. Rule breaker. Disregard for authority.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That gave Scylla an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raelle had the worst of basic training that day: constant yelling, all in the mud, body sore at the end of the day and for the next two days after that, boot camp. Scylla’s training was done well before Raelle’s, so she had more than enough time to set up for their next interaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spied Raelle walking through the fading dusk with her unit, and even heard the Bellweather ask if she’d cracked a joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I’m funny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked a few more paces, and she could all but feel Raelle’s eyes land on her where she was kneeling on the ground. Raelle doubled over on her knees to catch her breath. Scylla looked up. They locked eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, I’m gonna be there in a few.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla’s heart sped up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how come you get to skip out on all the fun?” Raelle asked, walking towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m necro,” she said, standing. “We work with the dead. They keep us away from the general populace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well lucky you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me,” Scylla said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m all gross,” Raelle said, looking down at her muddy clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You’re not.” Their eyes met. Scylla held them there; Raelle bit her lip, clearly uncertain. “Live a little,” she pushed gently, already turning to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Raelle chuckled, moving to follow her. “Where are you taking me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla led her to a small copse of trees further back from the main pathways. It was dark but the moon let off just enough light to see. Two rope lines were attached to stakes in the dirt. She bent over to put one on, grinning when Raelle just looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tie the other end to your foot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know,” Raelle said, but she bent down to do the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla reached into her pocket and pulled out her tin of salva, getting a piece and placing it in Raelle’s gloved palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Salva.” Scylla smiled. “Government issue. It’s how they do combat drops,” she explained when Raelle still looked uncertain. She put it on her neck, holding Raelle’s gaze while she felt the drug absorb into her system.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raelle placed hers on her neck and waited. She started laughing low, gentle laughs and Scylla couldn’t help but join her. Salva was like a lightning rush of endorphins straight through the body, and everything just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then they started to float. Their hair flowed around them as they made slow, experimental flips in the air. Raelle looked ecstatically enchanted; she couldn’t take her eyes off Scylla.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For her part, Scylla couldn’t take her eyes off Raelle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reached for each other, fingertips brushing, and ‒ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both landed with a hard thud on the ground, Anacostia accosting them immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you thinking? We need to get you both to the infirmary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning one of the base medics was looking over Raelle while Scylla watched from a bed across the room. Two guards stood watch on either side of her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the medic was done Raelle looked at Scylla, eyes drawn to her as if she were a magnet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Anacostia was back to stare daggers at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what your game is, but my eyes are on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla stared past her to Raelle, a smug smile on her lips. Anacostia was not amused. She stepped into Scylla’s line of sight, humming. Suddenly a weight pressed uncomfortably heavy on her chest and she could barely breathe, heart beating at a panic rate. She glared up at Anacostia’s impassive face watching her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from her.” The weight lifted and Scylla fought to not look as shaken as she felt, to not gasp for air. She would not let Anacostia know that she was frightened. “Far away. As if your life depended on it.” With the slightest of grins on her face Anacostia turned and walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes later the medic returned and released her. She passed by the end of Raelle’s bed, giving her a not-so-subtle up and down. Raelle’s bright eyes did the same to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will I see you later tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to?” Raelle asked with a confident smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla cocked her head and bit her lip, one eyebrow quirking up as she let her gaze travel over Raelle again. Letting that be her answer, she turned and walked away. She could feel Raelle’s eyes watch her go. She refused to turn around and give her the satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scylla thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is going to be easier than I thought.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was around nine o’clock that the knock she was waiting for came. She opened the door and was met with a shy smile and quiet, “Can I come in?” Scylla closed the door behind her, turning to find Raelle looking around the room. She looked at her, freshly clean from the shower and in clothes obviously not worn in training today. Raelle looked back at her and Scylla was infinitely grateful that her target was, well, hot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made this next part so much easier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Scylla repeated, stepping closer. “I heard you and Bellweather got into it at training today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raelle ducked her head, chuckling. “Yeah. A little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raelle told her. Scylla listened and couldn’t believe her luck. That chip on her shoulder was less boulder and more mountain. Getting Raelle to join the Spree was about to be a walk in the motherfucking park. She turned to play with her hair in the mirror, watching Raelle from across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that was your plan then?” she chuckled. “Just ruin your chances for War College, get deployed too soon and get blown up on the front lines cause you suck so bad. Die young, waste all that youth and beauty,” Raelle turned to look at her, “and fury.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, kinda like that but...faster.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your plan was hot garbage. Even if it worked it’s winning by losing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well I hate to break it to you beautiful because there’s no way out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla turned, a small smile on her lips as she said, “I know a way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped forward to close the gap between them and kissed Raelle. Her lips were softer than she expected. She could feel Raelle’s surprise, and just when she felt Raelle relax into it she pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss had its desired effect: Raelle looked at Scylla like that was the first kiss that ever meant anything to her. Scylla let her eyes be full of hope and promise, her hand still resting on Raelle’s shoulder. With Raelle smitten everything was going exactly as planned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until suddenly it wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raelle’s hands were gently cupping both sides of her neck and chin, pulling her in for another, deeper kiss. Scylla kissed her back, matching want for want, taken aback by just how deep that </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> actually went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lip trembled as Raelle took control and pushed her against a wall none too gently, kissing until they both needed air, heavy breaths punctuated by the sound of Raelle’s sure hands releasing Scylla’s belt and the front of her pants. A hand slid down to touch her </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it took all her willpower to string coherent thoughts together while that hand pressed against her, teasing but not entering, applying heavenly pressure that was too much and not enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me.” Raelle kissed a path down Scylla’s neck, scattering any coherence she had pulled together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this was the speech she had practiced over and over and if she had to pant it out instead then she would.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them...train you. Let them make you powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those maddening lips were on her neck, her jawline, her collar bone, and that damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand</span>
  </em>
  <span> was doing everything but what she wanted. What she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hips ground against Raelle’s hand craving, begging for friction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The way over,” she bit back a gasp, “is under.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Raelle replied breathlessly. Her mouth hovered over Scylla’s as she finished speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The way out, is...is in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla’s eyes rolled back as Raelle finally plunged two fingers into her, her other hand grasping Scylla’s and restraining it against the wall above their heads. She groaned, head rolling onto Raelle’s shoulders as she established a strong, constant rhythm that had Scylla’s mind reeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raelle nudged her head back up and kissed her again, tongue darting over Scylla’s lips demanding entry. She complied, her moans swallowed by Raelle as her thumb rubbed circles on Scylla’s clit, changing speed and pressure as she went. Scylla broke the kiss, her breathing ragged. Raelle was clearly in control and loving it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was getting close and she knew Raelle knew when her hand was released so she could slip a hand under Scylla’s shirt, her own hands landing on Raelle’ shoulders..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No bra, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla could feel the cocky little smirk on her face while her hand teased a nipple, rubbing it in a circle to mirror what was happening to her clit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” she breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raelle did, her slick fingers working faster and deeper than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum for me,” she said ‒ and Scylla did, her body tightening around Raelle’s fingers as her mind went blissfully blank with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In this moment there was no Spree, no army, no scared and angry humans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just them. Just her and Raelle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For now, as she was coming down from her high and collapsing into Raelle’s strong, sure embrace, that was all that mattered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt empty without Raelle inside of her and wanted more. Wanted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had said by any means necessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t be the only one to fuck a target, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Scylla opened her eyes Raelle was there, looking at her with a mix of tender awe and lust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure are something, you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still breathing hard, Scylla felt a blush creep up her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla leaned forward and walked her backwards until Raelle’s knees hit her bed. She pushed her down, following after to straddle her waist and press their chests together. Soft exploratory kisses turned hot when Scylla removed Raelle’s shirt and bra, hands working on her pants as their lips crashed together in a new wave of hunger. Raelle lifted her hips so Scylla could slip off her pants; she was rewarded by the sight of Raelle in nothing but a pair of soaked panties.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned back over to kiss Raelle but was held back by a hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s unfair,” she said, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m naked and you’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” she purred. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> unfair. Here,” Scylla lifted her shirt and threw it off to the side. Her pants and underwear soon followed. Raelle soaked up the sight like Scylla was the sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla giggled, sinking to her knees at the edge of the bed. She grabbed Raelle’s hips, pulling her to the edge. Raelle watched Scylla spread her legs with half lidded eyes. Her head fell back as Scylla kissed her way up one inner thigh and down the other, skipping over the center. Raelle whined, all but begging for Scylla’s touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deft fingers drew her panties down, revealing all of her. Scylla licked her lips, admiring the woman before her, including the witch’s mark hiding under the hair there. Raelle was ready for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she was ready for Raelle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her tongue made long, slow, teasing strokes, earning her a low moan. Raelle was already so turned on from making Scylla cum that Scylla’s chin was soaked in moments but she didn’t care. She had a job to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found Raelle’s clit and lavished attention on it, experimenting with what moves elicited what sounds. All the little gasps, tremors, and moans were music to her ears as she teased and coaxed them out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she slipped a finger in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooooh goddess,” Raelle panted. Her hands were twined through Scylla’s hair, guiding her. Scylla could feel she was already so close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another finger slipped in and all Raelle could do was breathe heavily and whine, her legs trembling on either side of Scylla’s body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sucking on Raelle’s clit, Scylla curled her fingers one, two, three more times and then Raelle was exploding into her mouth. She slid her fingers gently in and out a few more times to bring Raelle down smooth, reveling in the sight and taste of Raelle post-orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla laid down on her side next to her. As their breathing returned to normal Raelle took Scylla’s hand, the one that had just been inside her, and brought the knuckles to her lips almost reverently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same time tomorrow?” Scylla asked with a grin, her tone light like she didn’t just have half her world thrown askew in one single encounter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raelle didn’t respond; she was looking tenderly at Scylla’s face, as if taking the time to memorize every feature down to the detail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re incredible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla searched her eyes for any sign of disingenuousness but found none.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As long as you don’t fall in love with the mark it’s okay for the mark to fall in love with you, right? Or is this just post-coital bliss?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts were disrupted by Raelle’s lips on hers, soft and gentle. Scylla leaned into them, forcing her worry and doubt down for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Raelle said, pulling back enough to speak, “same time tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then all Scylla knew was soft kisses and warm hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day she barely saw Raelle at all except for a glance here and there across the base. And that was just fine for her; if Raelle truly was as smitten as she appeared then a little time apart would only drive her into Scylla’s hands ‒ and the Spree’s ‒ that much faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long day in the necro complex Scylla was washing the disinfectant-fueled medical stink off of her. As she scrubbed she wondered if Raelle would catch heat if she snuck off again; if she did come over, would she spend the night this time? She was reluctant to leave last night but Scylla insisted ‒ a little bit of fun didn’t hurt, but staying over was teetering on the cusp of a relationship and she could not risk that and jeopardize the mission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how good the sex was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The balloon was waiting for her when she opened the door to her room. She glanced around the hallway before slipping in and locking the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>STATUS REPORT.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla smirked, eyes drifting to her bed visible in the mirror. “I’ve made contact and am drawing her in. It might take a while but I’m confident she’ll be an easy convert.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>YOU HAVE UNTIL MAY.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two and a half months should be more than enough time. She’s halfway to our ideology on her own; all it should take is a hint here, a suggestion there. I’m not worried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>GOOD.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WE HAVE A NEW FACE FOR YOU.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words of the spell flashed across the glass, a variation of the other face spells. She grabbed her lighter and held it to her chin, letting the flame envelope her head. She tossed it back onto her messy desk and turned to admire herself in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A plain-looking redhead stared back at her. She smiled, bringing a hand to her face. She’d wondered how she’d look with red hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It really is marvelous spellwork</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, tilting her head to each side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The coin on her windowsill fell flat with a clatter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raelle’s coming,” she told the balloon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt it watching her scramble to find the lighter again, lingering as if to say, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Don’t fuck this up.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had just over a minute before Raelle would arrive and the flames were spreading slower than she wanted. Her heart thundered in her chest ‒ if Raelle saw her mid-shift it’d be over before it really began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t let that happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps coming down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The transformation was almost complete.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just a few more seconds‒</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raelle knocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scylla took a deep breath to steady her nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t keep Raelle waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raelle stood there, eyes bright with hunger and an undercurrent of something else that Scylla recognized but was afraid to name. She looked Scylla up and down, stepping forward to close the gap between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soft lips met hers, pushing her further into the room. She let Raelle take the lead and let the hunger in herself rise up to meet hers. Raelle shoved the door shut behind them without pulling away, lips already on Scylla’s neck.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite Scylla’s best efforts to keep Raelle an arms’ length away emotionally, it became apparent early on that she was leading their nights spent together into relationship territory. Scylla knew that if she didn’t nip it early she’d have a problem on her hands. She’d been successful for two weeks, insisting that her training schedule included nights (not a lie - necros did a good amount of work at night; the nature of it kind of called for that to be the case).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Raelle was just as stubbornly insistent back. “It helps me recharge after super difficult days,” she had pouted, and Scylla wanted to give in to those adorable pouts. The sex was fantastic, and she really, really enjoyed just spending time with Raelle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By Raelle’s fourth week on base Scylla finally had a legitimate full week of night training. Raelle wasn’t happy when she’d told her, and Scylla was surprised to find that she was truly disappointed about it, too. Now that she was used to having the blonde in her bed more often than not, a whole week of being in it alone was going to be awful lonely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was why, when Saturday night rolled around and Raelle moved to get dressed to leave, Scylla stopped her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, really?” she asked, her wadded up pants still in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed you this week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the truth. Without Raelle her bed felt too big, too empty. She patted the space next to her, still warm from where Raelle was just laying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come back to bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle didn’t need to be told twice; she dropped her clothing back on the floor and crawled under the covers next to her, a contented smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scylla was on her back while Raelle laid on her side, pressed against her. She draped a leg over Scylla’s, snuggling into her with her head on her shoulder. Raelle’s hand found hers and twined their fingers together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle yawned. “You really wore me out,” she chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I aim to please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me, you do.” Raelle kissed her cheek. She turned to kiss Raelle’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night, Scyl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Uh oh. A nickname. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt Raelle’s breathing slow, glancing over to find her already asleep. It was the first time Scylla had seen her look so at ease. She lay there just looking at Raelle in the soft glow of the moonlight, marveling at the woman curled into her. She trusted Scylla enough to be at her most vulnerable with her, had been fighting for the privilege to actually <em> sleep </em> with her since their first night together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It almost didn’t seem real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She placed a gentle kiss at Raelle’s temple, then let herself drift off into a deep, dreamless sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunlight streamed bright through Scylla’s window Monday morning as first bell sounded across the base. Raelle spent the night again and had woken her up with a kiss. That kiss led to another, and then another; before long they were wrapped up in one another, gentle touches and teasing kisses to start their day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then that damn bell rang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle rolled on top of her, one hand in Scylla’s while the other held the side of her face while they kissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled back enough to say, “I have to go back to Circe, I have inspection.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>This </em> is an inspection,” Scylla countered, gently pushing Raelle down onto her back. She looked up at Scylla with so much tenderness it almost hurt. She looked so happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop, Scyl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, this is important.” Scylla lifted up Raelle’s shirt, fingertips brushing along Raelle’s abs. She was giggling as Scylla continued, “I need to secure this area.” She placed three kisses on her stomach along the top of her underwear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bells rang again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I gotta go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle sat up and crawled over her, then bent down to grab her pants. Scylla frowned; she wasn’t quite ready for Raelle to leave and resented the second bell tolling in the distance. She sat up, admiring Raelle in the golden sunlight, thinking of something to say to stall her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s High and Mighty?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail?” Raelle asked, hopping as she pulled her pants up. “The same.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A lot less mighty than she thinks she is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, that’s just the world she comes from.” Scylla watched her do up her belt, remembering when those hands did the opposite to hers. “That’s her family.” Raelle turned and looked at her. “Where do you come from, since we’re on the subject?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scylla felt her heart slip as it sped up; this was one of the last things she wanted to discuss with anyone, let alone Raelle. She took a deep breath, forcing her face to remain neutral.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you be more vague?” Raelle asked, kneeling down to put on her shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We moved around constantly.” A half-truth answer was all she felt comfortable with, but Raelle didn’t stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You a base brat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My parents didn’t serve.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Take the hint, Raelle. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. How’d that work out for them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They’re dead. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s complicated.” <em> Please stop. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do complicated.” The way she looked at Scylla, eyes asking her to open up and trust Raelle with a piece of her, broke the last bit of her resistance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to tell Raelle. To let someone else share the burden of her pain, of her parent’s sacrifice. There was just something in the way she said that last part, that quiet acknowledgement of an imperfection being acceptable. Being wanted. Of wanting to know Scylla, all of her, because she was genuinely interested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just had to start on the topic that was still a fresh scar, tender to the touch even a year later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Scylla wasn’t prepared for that yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell’s a ringing. Don’t you have to go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle stood up and grabbed her jacket off the back of a chair. A small disappointed sigh escaped her. Scylla noticed, with a twinge of regret, that Raelle’s expression was closed off as she pulled the jacket on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you tonight?” she asked, smiling, trying to ease the tension that just popped up between them the same way her hands smoothed down the lapels on her jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, I’ll try - I’m not sure when we’re done, so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle moved to walk past her. Scylla leaned up for a kiss and got her cheek instead of lips. Raelle wouldn’t even look at her on the way out, the door shutting behind her with a loud click.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scylla frowned. She got what she wanted: Raelle being late to morning inspections meant she’d have night patrol duty. She was already set on what they were going to discuss tonight while she was in disguise. This conversation was a setback; now she’d have to fix this without actually fixing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted Raelle to like her; it was integral to her mission that Raelle liked and trusted her. More than that, though, she wanted Raelle to like her on a personal level, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily, Scylla knew just the person who could help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The necros on base were a tight-knit bunch, all the way from the top brass down to the privates. Their division was the smallest of the four and the least understood by everyone else. They liked it that way; most people shied away from death, even in the army, so when someone showed any interest in a necro, they knew that interest was genuine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a few well-known secrets among the necros. The best place and time of night to find the <em> fun </em> mushrooms, as well as which tunnels in the necro complex had hidden access to other parts of the base, and which ones went all the way off base. Gossip about individual necros also flourished. If there was one thing new recruits learned early on it was who you’d want to be paired with on guard duty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lieutenant Helen Graves was notorious for skipping out on hers in favor of disappearing for the night. She’d report in at the beginning and out at the end, but what happened during her watch was someone else’s problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which meant that when Raelle would report for her watch tonight no one would be there to keep watch with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle didn’t know that, but Scylla did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time Scylla needed to borrow Helen’s identity was when the new recruits arrived a month ago; no one was going to ask why a lieutenant was looking up personnel files. The spell itself was no small feat. Shifting a face was relatively easy, but Helen had some extra height and broadness that scylla didn’t. She needed the body, too, to be convincing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a bit of trial and error - the words of the Spree’s spell needed tweaking, and she’d had to inconspicuously collect Helen’s hair to burn. Even then it didn’t fully work until the fifth time she tried. The results, however, were worth the effort. If she didn’t know she was looking in a mirror Scylla could’ve sworn that Helen really was in her room staring at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watch started at nine o’clock. She found Raelle wandering the first floor of the main training building, clearly worn out from a long day. She turned a corner and fell in step behind her, reaching out to put a hand on Raelle’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” Raelle turned and looked her up and down. Scylla held out her hand. “Lieutenant Helen Graves.” Raelle took her hand and shook. “Sorry to scare you. You must be private Collar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Rough </em> was the nicest word she could think of to describe how Raelle looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I brought coffee,” she offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, no thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scylla frowned inwardly. She felt bad that she made Raelle late, knowing she’d be up all night, but she had to have this conversation with her even if Raelle didn’t know it was <em> her </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suit yourself.” Scylla turned and moved down the hall, checking doors as she went. Raelle followed, clearly not into it. “It’s not my fault you’re here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never said it was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is gonna be fun,” she said sarcastically. At least Raelle had reported for duty instead of skipping out, but she was still doing a half-assed job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What year are you?” <em> Finally, some engagement. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sophomore. War College.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued moving down the hall. Raelle still hadn’t checked any doors on her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What specialization?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Necro.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Necro’s like any other. Blasters blast, they clear ground with dangerous weather. Fixers fix people, keep them alive. Knowers see around corners, they know what to do, when to do it.” She glanced at Raelle out of the corner of her eye. “Necros, well, we just happen to channel the power of death itself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well...what does that mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scylla stopped and turned to look at Raelle. Her interest in necros was a good sign. “Death has its own magnetism and resonance. Highly directable in a combat situation. It’s great for gathering intel. The dead make <em> excellent </em> eyes and ears.” She watched Raelle take all the information in, could see the wheels turning in her head. “Why are you so curious about necros?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No reason,” Raelle said too quickly, and Scylla couldn’t help but laugh. She could tell where this was going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Two can play at that game, tight-lips.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle’s eyes narrowed in surprise as Scylla turned to leave. “All right, so, maybe I have a special necro in my life,” Raelle admitted as they walked outside. Even though she’d hoped this was what Raelle was hinting at, her heart sped up just a little bit when she heard Raelle say it out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This evening just got interesting. Who is she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s a second-year. Scylla Ramshorn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt so gratifying to hear Raelle say her name like that, because it meant her plan was working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bright girl. Best in her year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No wholly untrue; she did score in the top percentage of all the necros in her year. Dealing with death came naturally to her, although she didn’t like to think of the implications of what that meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle scoffed. “Yeah. A bit cagey though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Here we go </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The thing you’ve got to understand is that necros are a weird lot on the best day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because of what we can do.” She turned on her flashlight, illuminating their path in the darkness. “Because we’re the army’s bastard step-daughters. Because we’re so damn spooky.” She couldn’t help but let Helen’s voice dip a raspy octave on her last words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scylla swallowed, forcing herself to say the next part. She’d told herself it would be easier to say this out loud in another body, with another voice. But she was still the same Scylla underneath Helen Graves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On top of that, Scylla’s got her own stuff. Mind you this is just gossip but, I heard the army killed her folks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was glad it was too dark to really see Raelle’s face well. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to see pity or indifference, wasn’t sure which one would hurt less.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Draft dodgers. Again, don’t quote me, but that’ll mess you up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> To put it lightly </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clouds covering the moon slid off and Scylla got a good look at her in the moonlight. Even exhausted and dirty Raelle looked good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look pretty wiped.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I barely slept last night, either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I remember </em>, Scylla let a small grin take over her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder what you were up to.” Raelle looked down at the ground, smiling. She remembered, too. “Tell you what: who’s your drill sergeant? Quartermaine, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The one and only.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go sleep. I’ll tell Anacostia you were the picture of military virtue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle looked across the base towards her barracks, considering the offer. She took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what? I’m good. My orders were to walk the perimeter until dawn and that’s what I’m gonna do.” Without waiting for an answer she walked past Scylla, who chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Save that fight for the Spree, private.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle turned to look at her but didn’t say whatever was on her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give your special necro a minute to open up. I bet she’s worth it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle nodded. “I will. Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked off into the darkness to continue her watch. Scylla watched her go, reaching into her pocket to grab her lighter. Flicking it open and shut, she replayed their conversation over in her head. Raelle was still interested despite Scylla’s unwillingness to be fully open with her. That would have to change if this mission were to succeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of opening up to Raelle scared her, if she was totally honest. A lack of attachments is what had gotten her this far, what made her who she was. She never let herself get too familiar with any one place, and the only people she’d been close to, who cared about her as much as she did for them, were her parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Losing them was the most excruciating pain she’d ever felt. A hole ripped into her very soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their deaths Scylla had vowed to never let anyone else get that close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain wasn’t worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she was certain Raelle was gone she brought the lighter to her face and let the flame bring her back to herself, purpose settling into her bones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d bring Raelle to the Spree. It was her mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She owed it to every witch sacrificed before her, and to those yet to come until the conscriptions ended. She owed it to her parents, and to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would succeed. There was no other choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Scylla went back to her room after training she found a note slipped under her door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Going to Salem Town for the pageant tonight. Think you can sneak away? I’d </em> (here the word <em> love </em> was hastily scribbled out) <em> like to see you tonight. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> -Raelle </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled. Raelle asked her out on a date. A real, off-base date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A twinge of regret bubbled up in her. Did it count as leading her on if Scylla didn’t feel fully the same way? It was pretty obvious that Raelle had wanted more from this from the start, only for Scylla to keep gently shutting her out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No attachments meant no loss. No pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let Raelle in: worth it, or not worth it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at her clock; the main busses out to Salem had already left. Opening her closet, she pulled out her dress uniform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eggs to make omelets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A crack in her shell wouldn’t be the end of the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darkness had fallen and the pageant was over by the time Scylla got to Salem. She wandered down the town’s main street, following a group of first-years as they headed into a nearby pizza parlor. If some cadets were there then chances were the rest were, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The place was crowded with people from the pageant. Witches in dress blues mixed among the civilians, but not with them; a current of unease ran subtly around the civilians closest to the witches. No one was openly hostile, with both groups largely ignoring the other. It still set her nerves on edge. She wanted to find Raelle and get out of there as fast as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She spotted Tally,  Raelle’s red-headed unit member, first. She was standing next to another first year and the table where Raelle sat. Raelle turned and saw her immediately, and it would be a lie to say that seeing Raelle didn’t calm her down as soon as they locked eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle stood up to meet her, hands unconsciously grabbing Scylla’s once she was close enough. “Um, I-I didn’t think you were coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And miss a chance to see you? No way.” She glanced at the others. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um.” Raelle swallowed, turning to face her unit. “Tally, Abigail...Glory. This is Scylla.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tally and Glory both gave her a warm, “Hi!” while Abigail continued to size her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great to meet you ladies,” she smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So this is necro.” Abigail didn’t look happy, by any means. But she was intrigued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And this is High Atlantic,” she shot back, meeting Abigail’s stare with one of her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, yep, let’s go,” Raelle said, heading for the exit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just can’t wait ‘til we meet again,” Scylla said with a smirk before following Raelle out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle stood under a streetlamp waiting for her. “Hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry about Abigail. She can be pretty intense.” Raelle rubbed the back of her neck, a little embarrassed by what had happened inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Scylla said, leaning in for a quick kiss. “I can be pretty intense too, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle grinned. “I know.” She took Scylla’s hand in hers, twining their fingers together. “Thank you for coming. I wasn’t sure-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Scylla interrupted, making Raelle look at her. “How could any girl refuse a date with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The faintest trace of red crept into Raelle’s cheeks as she looked down at the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to go for a walk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They headed down the main street still hand in hand, with Scylla leading the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you think of the pageant?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, what I saw of it was all right. I ducked out halfway to follow Abigail.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To irritate her. I wanted her to know how it felt to have someone constantly on her back for no reason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was nice of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scylla turned down a side street that ended in a heavily wooded park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well. I think we’ve come to an understanding now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good.” Inside the trees Scylla let go of her hand, her eyes searching the ground. “Why didn’t you come last night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had guard duty because you made me late for third bell. I met someone you know, though. Um, Helen Graves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did she say about me?” Scylla couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She said you’d take a while to open up, and she told me why you guys are so weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Necros.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scylla chuckled, thoroughly enjoying this conversation. Raelle really had no idea it was her last night. “You think I’m weird?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like, sexy weird,” Raelle backtracked. “I like it.” A pause before changing the subject. “Where are you taking me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m looking for something dead,” Scylla said, slowing down as they entered a small clearing filled with headstones. An early cemetery, long forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, you should have your pick of that in here,” Raelle said, looking at the graves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean something recently dead. Something fresh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scylla stopped, turning to look her in the eyes. “I want to show you something beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking a little further in, she spotted a pigeon laying on its back on the ground. It couldn’t have been more than a few hours gone. She knelt next to it and waited for Raelle to join her. She hovered her hand over the bird’s carcass. Then Scylla sang a seed, one of her favorites; she watched with pride as the purple mushroom sprouted and grew from the center of the pigeon’s chest. Raelle stared, transfixed by the magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a death cap,” Scylla explained. The spore sac on the mushroom burst. She waved a finger through the cloud of spores and brought it to her mouth to taste. There wasn’t much flavor to it, but she noted with satisfaction that Raelle swallowed at the display, a mix of nerves and desire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In the kingdom of plants mushrooms occupy the underworld.” The death cap was fading away before their eyes, the magic used to create it spent. “Nothing ever really dies. Life becomes death, which becomes life again. Over and over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up to find Raelle frowning down at the dead bird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mom is really dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry. I know it’s a sensitive subject. I just mean to say that death is more complicated than people think. It’s not so cut and dry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle still looked pained. Scylla took a deep breath; she had to say this next part now or risk losing her nerve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’m sorry about the other day. I don’t talk about myself very easily.” She was telling the truth on both counts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle quietly considered her words, studying Scylla’s face. “Take as much time as you need.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scylla felt something shift inside her; a small piece, but one strategically placed in a vital defensive position. Raelle’s eyes would not let her go, would not let her escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been burned before,” Scylla said, wondering if Raelle would catch the double meaning in her words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something softened in Raelle. She looked at her as though Scylla’s heartbreak was her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are so beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirens sounded in her blood, warning of the crack forming inside, splitting a jagged line on her defenses. Raelle leaned forward slowly, placing a gentle hand on the side of her face. Scylla leaned into the embrace as Raelle’s other hand found the back of her head and then Raelle’s lips were on hers, soft and understanding. A stream of heat trickled through the crack in the wall hardened around her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scylla let Raelle deepen the kiss, let the heat build up low and slow inside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was danger in this, she knew. Danger in getting too close. But Scylla couldn’t find it in her to care this time. Not with Raelle. So she’d let the crack stay. She’d wait and see where the damage took her, trusting that she could pull herself back if the heat threatened to swallow her whole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they returned, the base was still awake and riled up despite the late hour. Scylla declined Raelle’s offer to join her and the unit in their barracks, citing the fact that Raelle needed to bond with them without her getting in the way. Raelle relented with a kiss and promised to see her the next night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the walk back to her room Scylla replayed their date in her mind. By all accounts it was a success: Raelle was clearly already deeply into her. She’d willingly let Scylla lead her wherever she wanted to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So why did this feel like a defeat?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening the door to her room, she realized she didn’t have time to worry about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a balloon in her mirror, waiting impatiently as she shut and locked the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>STATUS REPORT.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bubble of anxiety popped in her chest. She kept her face neutral, her tone even.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ARE YOU SURE?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Positive. What do I do next?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>STAY THE COURSE.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When will we be extracted?” <em> If Raelle goes, I go too. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>IMPOSSIBLE TO SAY.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make sure it’s soon. I’m getting impatient.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t sure how much longer she could deflect Raelle’s questions. Raelle was inching closer into her, and if she wasn’t careful she’d be elbow deep in Raelle soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>COME CLOSER.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scylla stepped towards the mirror, smug smirk still in place. She stopped a foot away, feeling the balloon’s stare. It charged the mirror, shattering the glass with a loud crack. She recoiled, terrified someone else had heard it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>YOU WILL DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WHEN WE TELL YOU.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>UNDERSTOOD?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” She hated how her voice shook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>GOOD.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FOCUS ON YOUR MISSION.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WE WILL TELL YOU WHEN IT’S TIME.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scylla could only nod. The balloon disappeared, leaving her alone to pick up the pieces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to chat about Raylla, MFS, or life in general, find me on Tumblr at captainjeclid</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>